Guardian angel?
by HGxSS Always
Summary: Harry Potter always wish for a better life, and on his eleven birthday his wish came true in a least unlikely form. Mentor/Father figure Snape. On hold.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Boom.

The whole shack shocked and Harry sat up bolts upright, staring at the door.

Boom. They knocked again. This time waking up the Dursley's up. Uncle Vernon came downstairs with a rifle in hand "Who's there?" Vernon shouted.

Then there was a pause. Then a smash!

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off.

A tall, skinny man with black hair, dressed in all black robes was standing in the doorway. "Its rude to keep someone waiting." the man said in a cold tone.

Petunia looked at the man with bigs eyes and slight fear "You!? You... are that dirty awful boy." Petunia said.

The man looked at Petunia with disgust "Hello, Petunia its lovely to see you again as well." he said with a cold bitter tone the same as Petunia "You shouldn't be surprise about this Mr. Potter is going there as well." he said as walks inside and takes a seat.

Uncle Vernon walks over to the couch aiming the rifle at the man's face "I demand that you leave at once, sir! You are breaking and entering!" Vernon shouted at the man who wasn't looking at him but at Harry Potter. "Last chance sir, I swear it." Vernon said putting his finger on the trigger.

The man looks up at Vernon "rat." he said as the Dursley's scream in terror as Vernon's rifle turned into rat and is throw across the room. The man then turns his attention to Harry Potter looking a little concern on the inside but not showing it on his face, the boy is to skinny wearing clothes way to big for him but the other child is fat with perfectly fitted clothes "Mr. Potter I have something for you." he said taking out a letter from his pocket and hands it to the child.

Harry happily takes the letter and reads it at loud to himself, getting more confused after finishing it, first a school of magic? Who is this man and how does he know Aunt Petunia. "Sorry, but who are you?" Harry said.

"Professor Severus Snape, potion's master and head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts." Snape said taking back at the boy polite matters.

Vernon came between the two of them jamming his finger into Snape's chest while holding Harry back by twisting his arm "He's not going, we swore when we took him we'd stop it" he said as Harry yelps in some pain.

Snape pulls at a wand aiming it at Vernon's throat. "First things first, let go of the boy and don't you ever lay a finger on him. Secondly you have little to no power to stop him, and lastly get your sweaty, filthy fingers off me unless you need another demonstration of my power." he shouted making Vernon back away in terror.

"You, knew? All along you knew?" Harry said.

"Knew, of course we knew. You would be freak the same as your mother and father and this God awful man all a bunch of freaks." Petunia said.

Snape fuelling with rage marches over to Petunia and aims his wand at her throat "Don't you ever insult Lily in front of me." Snape said fuelling with more rage then Harry has ever see in Vernon.

"Your pathetic." Petunia said in fear struggling to talk.

"excuse me?" Snape said.

"Your hear me pathetic, your still holding on to her its pathetic. She just befriended you because of pity, and threw you way after a better option came around not that I can blame her, James is also a freak but he's far better looking then you. She broken you little black heart and you still honor her memory its pathetic." Petunia said.

Harry and the Dursley's looked up in shocked, Snape looks like the kind of person you didn't wanted to make angry, and a few seconds later Petunia followed by Vernon and Dudley were frozen solid. "Sorry about that, don't you worry about them it will wear off in a hour. So Mr. Potter or you coming or not." Snape said looking down at Harry who nods up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry followed Snape outside of the shack, looking around and only seeing the boat that Vernon used to take them to the island "How did you get here?" Harry said looking up at Snape.

Snape pulls out his wand and a broomstick appeared out of thin air "I flew here Mr. Potter now get on." Snape said.

Harry looks up at Snape with worry and disbelief "But what if I fall." he said.

"I doubt that Mr. Potter if giving you have your father's skill on the broom, but if you are still worry then." Snape said as he casting as spell on Harry and broom "There Mr. Potter a simple sticky spell should put a end to you worry." Snape said in a cold tone as he helps Harry onto the broom.

"Can I hold on to you?" Harry said as Snape sets himself on the broom.

"If it will make things easy on you, then I will allow it." Snape said looking back at Harry "Now, if your ready. I am going to take us up now." Snape said.

"Okay but tell me when-" Harry was just about to said as Snape kicks himself off the ground, making Harry scream at first before calming down and starts laughing "This is amazing." Harry shouted smiling holding tightly on to Snape.

"Okay were going to faster now." Snape said as casts a spell on them and the broom.

"What did you do?" Harry said.

"A cloaking spell, were almost at London, and muggles are not allow to see us flying."

"Muggles?"

"Non-Magic people." Snape said as they were approaching London "Were going to be landing soon." Snape told Harry.

"Really? But this is so much fun." Harry said complaining "Do we have to."

"Yes I have a busy schedule Mr. Potter" Snape after they landed in a area with no people around and Snape cast a spell making the broomstick disappear. "Now, following me Mr. Potter" Snape said leading Harry down a street as they walked a few blocks and enter a small pub.

"Severus, good to see you again." the pub owner said.

"Can't right now Tom, helping Mr. Potter here with getting school supplies." Snape said causing the whole pub to go complete silence as everyone in the pub looked over staring at Harry Potter.

"Its Harry Potter." a man yells out as few men and women walk over to shake Harry's hands making him feel uncomfortable.

"Back off all of you, don't you people have more important things to do. Now away with all of you." Snape said coldly taking Harry's hand "Come along Mr. Potter.". Walking away form the crowd of people. While Snape was a little rude to the people back there Harry was thankful for his help with getting him away form them.

A pale young man with a purple turban cut them off as Snape was leading Harry to the back door. "P-P- Potter c-can't tell ha- happy I am to see you." the man said.

"Quirinus, doing well?" Snape said before looking back at Harry "Mr. Potter, this is Professor Quirinus Quirrell your defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts." Snape said sounding a bit bitter about it.

"Hello." Harry said happy to met another professor and wanting to shakes his hand as Quirrell backs up a little, Snape eyed as scene unfolds.

"So-sorry no hurt f-fe-feeling Sev-Severus, I know you al-always wanted the job." Quirrell said.

"There always next year, now good day Quirrell" Snape said as leads Harry to the back door but not before looking back at Quirrell for a second as he leads Harry outside.

"Is Professor Quirrell always that nervous?" Harry said.

"No, Quirrell took a year off and hasn't been the same since." Snape said before taking out his wand and started tapping bricks.

"How did everyone back there know me?" Harry said.

"Answers later Mr. Potter" Snape said after tapping the bricks they started moving and opening up a archway "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Snape said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry grinned in amazement as they step through the archway to the busy street of Diagon Alley, Harry was looking all over the place trying to take everything in as they pass many different shops and Harry looks down at his school list "Professor?" Harry said looking up at Snape with concern "How am I going to pay for all of this? I have no money and Uncle Vernon wouldn't pay for it ether." Harry begins to panic.

"What your Uncle wants doesn't matter. Your money is in safety keeping at Gringotts own by Goblins." Snape said taking Harry inside a building in the middle of Diagon Alley, inside were goblin busy with paper work and Harry was looking around at them. "Its rude to stare Mr. Potter, Goblins are not very friendly to people who shown them disrespect." Snape said leading Harry to front desk. Snape clears his throat to get the goblin's attention "We're here to make a withdraw from Mr. Potter's vault."

"You have his key, sir?"

"Obviously." Snape said taking a key out of his pocket "And there something else Dumbledore gave me this." Snape said pulling a letter out of his pocket and handed it over to the Goblin "Its about you know involving you know." Snape said.

"Very well." the goblin said reading the letter "I will have someone take you to both vaults. Griphook!" the goblin called out.

Griphook lead Snape and Harry to room at the end of the hallway inside the room was a cart on a railroad track "Step inside please." Griphook said as Snape and Harry did as they told and enter the cart. Griphook whistled and the small cart hurtled up the towards the tracks going in so many different turns that Harry couldn't keep up, Snape who wouldn't never attempt to anyone actually enjoy the ride to vaults. The cart stopped at a small door in a passage hall and they climbed out and Griphook unlocked the door to Harry Potter vault and Snape helped Harry pile some money in a bag and explained the worth of different coins, before heading back to the cart.

"Vault 713, stand back" Griphook said as this door had to be open with magic.

"What is in that vault Professor?" Harry said.

"What is in there, is none of concern Mr. Potter." Snape said as he enters the room taking something wrapping in a small brown sack and heads back to the cart and after another bumpily ride they were brought back to wear there started and walked outside of Gringotts.

"Might as well starts with your schools robes." Snape said taking Harry inside Madam Malkin's robes store holding the door for the young lad.

"Severus, I'm dear lad I didn't know you had a son. " Malkin said looking down smiling at Harry "Hogwarts, dear?"

"Yes Hogwarts, and no I was never blessed with child." Snape looking at Malkin then lookings down at Harry "If you need me. I will be over there looking at some new robes." Snape said looking at far corner of the store as Harry nods up at him.

"Just finished up with young lad, come this way we will get you fitted." Malkin said leading Harry to stool next to another redhead boy.

"Hogwarts too? Its my first year" he asked.

"Yes" Harry said.

"Play Quidditch?" the boy asked.

"No." Harry said wondering what that was.

"What house do you hope you your in, me I hope it Gryffindor I'm family been in Gryffindor seen ages. Imagine be a Slytherin I would quit on day one." the boy said. Harry remember something about Snape saying he is head of Slytherin. "Look over there, that has to be the scariest man I ever seen." the boy said as Harry looks over to see what the boy was looking what he was Snape looks through some robes, Harry gives him a smile and he nods back at him.

"That's Professor Snape." Harry said.

"Snape! My brothers told me about him, they say he's a greasy git and knows all kinds of dark magic. You see the sizes of his nose its huge." the boy said.

"I think he's brilliant." Harry said coldly to the boy "he's been helping me with getting my school supplies." Harry was beginning to dislike this kid and was thankful when he walked off as Snape heads over to Harry.

"Making friends?" Snape asked.

"No!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

After Harry paid for his robes they left Malkin's shop and Snape took Harry over to Flourish and Blotts next to buys Harry's school books. When looking threw the store Harry looked up at Snape "Professor Snape Sir, what is a Slytherin and a Gryffindor?"

Snape who was busy looking threw a book looked down at Harry "Slytherin and Gryffindor are houses at Hogwarts then students are sorted in too. These four in total Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are the anothers." Snape explained then go's back to reading his book.

"Sorry? Sir what house would l be in the letter didn't said" Harry said as they wait in line to buy his books.

"You will find out at Hogwarts and you will be place in the house that best fits you. A Gryffindor which your parents were in, they value bravery. A Hufflepuff they value loyalty, a Ravenclaw which Professor Quirrell is in they value wisdom. Lastly a Slytherin which I am head of value strong determination and a strong work ethic ." Snape said as he paid for his book and Harry paid for his as well. They travelled to Apothecary next, where Harry bought his potion ingredient and Snape (Using school funds) bought some ingredient for the school. After leaving Apothecary they travelled to Eesylobs Owl Emporium where Harry bought himself a snowy owl.

"Last thing is a wand." Harry said looking down at his list as his supplies were levitate by his shoulder from a spell that Snape put on them.

"Ollivander's" Snape said nodding over to a store "Is the best place for wands." he said as they made they way down the street and headed inside the store as Snape quickly closes his eyes remembering coming in here many years ago.

 _"Go a head Sev, you can go first." said a little redhead girl with the same eye color as Harry._

 _"No, no. Ladies first." said a eleven year old Snape._

 _"Such a gentleman." the girl said playing making Snape go a little red._

"I was wondering when I'll be seeing you Mr. Potter." Ollivander said given Harry a smile then waves to Snape "Professor Snape, its seems just like yesterday you and Lily were buying your wands together." he said as he gives Harry a wand "Well give it a wave." Ollivander said as Harry waves the wand causing a huge mess and Harry quickly puts his wand down as Ollivander grabs another "Try this one" Ollivander said as Harry gives it a wave and a stream of lights came out of the wand. "Bravo, but curious." Ollivander said.

"What's curious?" Harry said.

"Its just I remember every wand I ever sold, and its curious that you have this wand. When its twin gave you that scar." Ollivander said.

"And who owned that wand" Harry asked.

"We don't dare say his name." Ollivander said.

"Were finished here, come along Mr. Potter." Snape said leading Harry outside and they walked back to The Leaky Cauldron. "Lets stop for a bite to eat Mr. Potter, I will buy it for you." Snape said.

"Thanks, Sir but I can buy it."

"Consider it a birthday present Mr. Potter. I doubt the Dursley got you anything this year or any year." Snape said as they find a empty table and waited to be served and order there food.

"Professor?" Harry said as he finished eating a little food "You mention my parents a few times, can you tell me anything about them." he said waiting till Snape finished chewing the food in his mouth.

"Your, mom. Was a very smart, kind and caring person. She could see the beauty in people even if there was no beauty on the outside. And- She was very good friend. As for your father- well I didn't really know him to well." Snape said stopping himself from bashing the boy's father as he go's back to eating.

"Sir, he killed my parents?" Harry said pointing at his scar. "The one who gave me this? Please Professor tell me something"

Snape closes his eyes taking a breath remembering the time he was spy the terror of those days still keeps him up at night. "Not all wizards are good just like muggles some are good and bad. Couple of years ago there was this very evil wizard it was very dark times Potter. Your parents fought against him and were... killed. He tried to do the same to you, but for some reason the spell killed him instead. That's why your famous." Snape said.

"Do you two need anything else." a waitress asked.

"Do you have any cake? Chocolate cake maybe?" Snape said as the waitress nods.

"Thanks can you, give two slices of chocolate cake please?" Snape said.

"You didn't have to." Harry said looking down.

"I already told you its a birthday present. " Snape said.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Snape and Harry were walking back to Privet Drive "Professor? What about Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?" Harry said looking up at Snape.

"I will have a little talk with them." Snape said as they arrived at the doorstep of the Dursley's and Snape knocks at the door.

After a few moments of waiting Dudley answers the door and looks up in complete terror. "Dudley who is it?" Petunia said from the kitchen.

Dudley shakes with fear trying to speak, but couldn't find the words to answer his mother, "Dudley? Sweetie who is is?" Petunia said walking out of the kitchen and drops the cleaning rags she has carrying when she see Snape at the door. "You! Get away from my baby! Vernon Vernon! He's back he's going to take are baby away!" Petunia said.

"Get away form my son, you bastard." Vernon yells as he came running out of the kitchen with a steak knife in his hand and throws its Snape. Snape grabs on hold of Harry and apparates from ahead of Dursley's to behind them.

Dursley's were completely terrified "I wanted to have a civil conversation with you people, but its seems there nothing civil about any of you." Snape said drawing his wand making the Dursley's walk back in fear as Snape turns his attention to Harry. "Change of plans, Mr. Potter grab your stuff were leaving." Snape said.

Vernon was the first to speak up looking at Harry "Don't you darn, you just go back to your cupboard and stay there!" he said as turns his attention to Snape "Get out before I call the police for attempted kidnapping!" he said spiting in Snape's face.

"You, could do that. But they will see how the boy is being raised, wearing raging old clothes that's way to big for him, having him sleep in a cupboard, and he's very underweight. I hope I don't have to tell you what happens to child abusers in prison." Snape said looking down at Dursley's with pure hate.

"No! freaks like you deserves it your beneaths us!" Vernon said as he tries to make a grab from Harry and Snape realizing nothing is getting through with these people, he stun's Vernon.

"Vernon! You heartless monster!" Petunia said holding Dudley behind her but was to afraid to run to her husband and looks at Snape with fear.

"Your one to talk you jealous shrew! Treating a child lower that dirt, If you and your whale of husband were the ones who died Lily would loved and treat Dudley like her own son." Snape said noticing Harry didn't pack anything so Snape quickly caught on that Harry didn't have anything. "Harry? Are you ready?" he said looking down at Harry but still keeping on eye on the Dursley's.

"Ready, Professor." Harry said happily as he couldn't believe he was been taking away from here.

"Good, now wait outside for a moment Potter." Snape said as Harry nods and heads outside, wondering what Snape is going to do but Harry didn't ask any questions. With a flick of Snape's wand and three small vital's appeared.

"What are you going to do to us, please you have the fre- Harry so just leave us alone." Petunia said as Snape walks over to a still stun Vernon.

"What I'm going to do is as same thing you do to Harry." Snape said nothing realizing he just called Potter by his first name as he pours the first vital down Vernon's throat. "This will make you feel every single type of physical pain you did to, Potter." Snape said before walking over to Petunia who's was to scared to move as Snape pours the second vital down her throat. "This will make you feel like your house is always in a completely mess." he said before heading over to Dudley " This one will make all your friends treat you the same way as you treated Harry. But I'm, not a completely monster. So this one also make you lose weight and help you keep it off." he said as pours the last vital down Dudley's throat and heads outside to get Harry.

"Where are we going now, Sir?" Harry said.

"Well for now, were heading to Spinner's End where I live." Snape said.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Snape takes Harry to his house in Spinner's End.

"Welcome to my home Mr. Potter, for starts your life will different here then your life at the Dursley's." Snape said as he takes Harry inside his house.

"Do you have any rules, sir? Will I have chores?" Harry said looking up.

"Not ready, clean up your own bedroom when needed." Snape said.

"Bedroom? Like a real bedroom." Harry said looking up with disbelief.

"Yes a real bedroom, your a person and you will be treated like one." Snape said as he begins to shown Harry arounded his home taking him to the kitchen "Unlike at your old place, if your hungry then you take something to eat. You will not go to bed hungry here." he said. Harry follows Snape found his house as they stop by some door "Inside here is my potions lab Potter. My number one rule is that you are not allowed in there without me okay. Potion making is very dangerous, if you like I can show you later to make some basic potions." Snape said.

"Okay, sir. Also I would like that, I did a little reading in my potion book I got in Diagon Alley. Can you really do all of those with potions?" Harry said.

"Yes, there are many things you can do with potions." Snape said as he takes Harry upstairs.

Harry looks around seeing some pictures on the wall, there were pictures of a teen-age and child version of Snape with redhead girl. Harry stopped looking at the pictures and turns arounded to look up at Snape "Is that my mother?" he said.

"Yes, yes she is." Snape said as he takes a picture off the wall then just had Lily in it and hands it to Harry "Here, you can have this one for your room." he said as continues to shown Harry around the house, showing him the bathroom, where Snape's room was and finally Harry's room which was just a guessed room. "Here is where your bedroom Mr. Potter." Snape said as Harry walks inside his room smiling.

"For real sir? This is really my room?" Harry said.

"Yes, now lets pack for stuff away." Snape said as walks over to Harry helping him pack his robes and clothes away.

"Supper will be ready in about a hour." Snape said after they finished packing away Harry supplies.

"Sir? Can I read my potion book before supper?" Harry said.

"You may do whatever you like to past the time, I call you when supper is ready." Snape said then walks outside of Harry's room.

Harry lays down on his bed, and starts reading his book. He reads in amazement learning about different types of potions and what they can do, so looked very hard and difficult to make but he was sure Snape could do it in his sleep. Harry didn't realize how quickly time pass as Snape just calls him down for dinner. Snape has made spaghetti.

"This is really good, thank-you." Harry said.

Snape was completely wrong about Harry, before meeting him he thought Harry was just going to be just like his father, but he was wrong Harry reminds Snape so much like Lily, with his polite matters and his caring for others. "Your welcome, Mr. Pot- Harry." Snape said.

For the rest of the night, Snape talked to Harry about Hogwarts, about Lily and her parents who Snape considered them to be his second parents as they treated him like a son unlike his own parents as well as Harry did a little reading before bed.

"Good night Harry, I will be gone for a few minutes I have to give Dumbledore something important I will be back long before you walk up." Snape said as Harry heads off to bed.

"Professor, I want you to know that this was the best birthday no, the best day of my life." Harry said as he gives Snape a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Snape waited to Harry fell asleep before he travels to Dumbledore office at Hogwarts, as he and few another Professor were setting up there protection guards to the Philosopher Stone. "Good to see you Severus, how did it go with Harry Potter." Dumbledore said smiling as Snape hands him the stone.

"That is something I like to talk about." Snape said taking a seat and motions Dumbledore to sit down as well.

Dumbledore takes a deep breath "I hoped, Petunia would grow out of it and learn to love him." he said with disappointment on his face.

"You know!" Snape snaps as he stands up shooting daggers at Dumbledore's eyes. "You know all this time."

Dumbledore motions his hand to Snape trying to get him to calm down. "Severus, my boy calm down. Yes I knew, but I hope she and her husband would grow out of it."

Snape slams his hands on Dumbledore's desk. "Grow out of it!? GROW OUT OF IT! People like that don't grow out of something like that. People like that don't chance, you think they wake up someday and just learn the errors of there ways no! I happen to know a great deal more about this subject then you do" Snape said fuelling with rage.

"The boy must stay there for Lily." Dumbledore said looking deeply at Severus. "The magic she use will continue protecting Harry, as long as he's stays with a blood relative that being Petunia, Lily would want Harry to save from harm, its what Lily would want. If you truly lov-" Dumbledore said.

Snape fuelling with more rage snaps cutting Dumbledore off "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU ALWAYS PLAY THAT CARD! How dare you use my emotions for your gain! I know Lily would want Harry to grow up feeling safe, happy and loved!"

"Now Severus calm down." Dumbledore said "like a lemon drop." he said smiling handed him one.

"No! I happen toknow about bond of blood charm. Number one the relative must willing take the person in, not drop on their doorstep in the middle of the night. And the person must truly consider the place home." Snape said.

"Okay, lets said in a very off change your right. Where do you suppose the boy will go." Dumbledore said.

"Well, term is starting in about a month so I think its best for him to say with me till them. At least till l find a heavy living environment for the child." Snape said.

"Severus? Is that best? I mean giving you childhood history with your father and the fact child looks like the boy who terrorize you all the away through your Hogwarts years." Dumbledore said just coming up with any reasons now.

"I am a lot of things Albus! But I am nothing like my father. Yes I am the most stern and strict teacher here but that's to teach the students that life is not handed to them on a sliver platter that life isn't always fun and games life is can be hard and that what I teach them before they are sent off to the world on there own. But I am not like my filthy, drunk father and how dare you even think that." Snape said he was getting of this conversation. "Now, if were don't here I'm going to setup my guard to the stone." Snape said leaving Dumbledore's office and slamming the door shut then makes his way to the thrid floor. Finding the Hagrid, Sprout and Flitwick didn't set there guards up let. Snape found Minerva setting up her chessboard guard.

"Severus! How Harry doing?" Minerva said.

"Its as I feared, I took the child from there it wasn't safe." Snape said.

"I told Albus, but he didn't listen. So Harry is at your place?" Minerva said

"For the time being, till I can find a home. He's so must like Lily, kind and warm-hearted." Snape said leaving Minerva behind he walks through a empty chamber which is where Quirrell's guard is going to go and enter the next room. Snape set up his potion challenge guard along with a riddle to ago long with it after he was finished setting up he returns back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

After returning home Snape checks on Harry who was sleepy peacefully, and Snape returns to his room and falls quickly to sleep.

It is a beautiful sunny day when Snape wakes up and quickly showers and changes before making breakfast before Harry wakes up.

"Potter! Breakfast is ready." Snape calls upstairs and after a few minutes a sleepy Harry walks downstairs. "Sleep well?" Snape asked.

"Yes! My bed at my old place was old, lumpy, cramped and very dusty. This bed here was so soft and warm." Harry said looking at his plate with disbelief "Is this real mine Sir?" he said looking up at Snape.

"Yes, unlike your old place food is not a reward or something you need to earn here." Snape said as Harry happily smiles and eats his pancakes.

"These are so good, I never had pancakes before." Harry said happily enjoying his breakfast.

"After you finished up Harry, shower and put clean clothes up. I'm going to take you somewhere I doubt your Aunt and Uncle ever took you." Snape said drinking a coffee and eating his pancakes.

"Where sir?" Harry said.

"Well its all matters if you want to go or not" Snape said.

"Where sir?" Harry said.

"To see your parents grave. Its your choice." Snape said.

"I.." Harry thinks for a few moments "Yes, please."

"Very well if your sure. We will head out after you finished breakfast and you get showered and changed." Snape said.

Harry happily continuing eating his breakfast and when he finished up he was shocked Snape didn't ask to him to do the dishes, Snape just cleaned them himself. Harry did as Snape asked he got showered and got changed his clothes and soon headed to met Snape.

"Are we going now." Harry asked.

"Yes it is not far here about a ten minute walk." Snape said as they head outside. They past a couple wizards and witches who were trying to shake Harry's hand but Snape scares them off.

"Welcome to Godric's Hollow." Snape said taking Harry to a set gravestones that read.

 ** _Lily Jane Potter_**

 ** _Born January 30, 1960_**

 ** _Died October 31, 1981_**

 ** _And_**

 ** _James Franklin Potter_**

 ** _Born March 27, 1960_**

 ** _Died October 31, 1981_**

Harry walks over kneeling at the graves, its was mixes of emotions sadness, angry but also a happy he got to see the graves, Harry wipes tears off his face. Snape rests against a tree giving Harry some privacy.

"Mum, dad. I... I'm sorry I never visited before, and that I got you killed. I am going to Hogwarts soon, Professor Snape gave a letter to me. I'm happy now with him, he saved me from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. I miss you, and I love you." Harry said softly before hugging the graves for a couple of minutes before walking back taking Snape hand "Thank you for taking me." he said softly to Snape.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

They returned back home and after a long day it was really for bed.

"Good night Professor, and thank-you again for taking me to see my parents graves." Harry said giving Snape a hug, Snape was still feeling uncomfortable he was still getting used to idea that someone wants to willing hug him, let alone that someone enjoyed hugigng, Snape quickly hugs him back.

"Its was nothing, now off to bed. Maybe tomorrow I can teach you a few things about potions." Snape said.

"I would love that." Harry said happily before heading off to bed.

Snape stayed up for a couple more hour before handling off to bed.

 _Snape found himself at a park swinging a swing set, the same old he used to play with Lily when they were kids._

 _"Hello, Sev." came a voice seating by the swing beside him._

 _"Lily?" Snape with shock and sadness._

 _"Of course its me Sev."_

 _"I'm sorry, Lily."_

 _"Sev, you been suffering enough please just let it go."_

 _"I found you son."_

 _"Sev, I know I'll being watching you the past few day. You really have been helping Harry and I believes he's helping you to."_

 _"He's a sweet kid, he's really takes after you."_

 _"What are plans for my baby."_

 _"Don't know, I never let anything in my heart because all it leads to is hurting yourself or others."_

 _"That's not true, Sev. I would feel safe with you raising him."_

 _"Lily? Are you sure."_

 _"Yes, Sev. You deserved happiness just like Harry does."_

 _"I not even sure, he would what me as a father."_

 _"He cares for you, its just giving my horrible sister. Its hard you."_

 _"I will let the boy choice, he probably find a better some better cause most everyone is."_

 _"Sev, stop what everyone says about you isn't true."_

 _"Lily is this even you or is it just all inside my head?"_

 _"Its me, Sev."_

 _"Lily did you ever love me?"_

 _"I do love you, Sev."_


End file.
